


Forgiveness

by cinnamonsky



Category: Bloody Romance (TV)
Genre: Canon diversion, Chang An’s Actor Was Too Sexy To Not Write About Him, F/M, Ignoring the Second Half of the Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25622137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: Wan Mei’s heart wavers.A/N - Didn’t proofread. Don’t care. It’s 2020.
Relationships: Wan Mei/Chang An
Kudos: 2





	Forgiveness

Outlining the painted flower with ink on her paper canvas, Wan Mei forced herself to not startle when familiar, strong arms suddenly embraced her from behind. He still deserves to work for her forgiveness after he lied to her about his feelings for her as well as the truth about his betrayal. In her mind, she knew why he did what he did for her sake, but her heart still would not fully listen. It was still bruised and she knew it would not recover if another blow happened. But, slowly, she knew it was softening to him again and learning to...trust him again. She could not help herself as she loved him too much to shun him for the rest of her days.  
“You are back now.”  
“Yes, Master.”  
She secretly inhaled his natural scent that she has been achingly missing for the past few days as she forced herself to keep her back rigid to not lean against him, but the temptation to feel his chest against herself was nearly too much. She reminded herself that he did not deserve her submission yet.  
“Tell me if you are wounded.”   
“I am not, Master.”  
His damned voice. He was purposely speaking in that low, husky tone he knew was seductive to her.  
“What is the time?”  
“Dusk will set soon, Master.”  
“Good timing. Surprise me with a meal, Chang An.”  
It was the first time in awhile since she had said his name as softly as she did...and she knew he noticed it.  
“Yes, Master.”  
The cool breeze that hit her as he moved away made her shiver, realizing now just how warm he really was. She forced herself to not glance over her shoulder look at him as he walked out of the room. Finally, she relaxed her body while breathing out slowly. The self-control she had to exert to not melt against him and let him have his way with her was too much. Apparently, her heart had softened more than she thought. Putting down the ink brush as she was too distracted now and didn’t want to ruin the painting, she inwardly sighed, accepting the fact that now it was too hard to torture him so. She felt proud that she and her heart held out for nearly half a year before the love she felt for him turned back into aching longing and joy instead of crushing pain and hurt. She sat like this for quite a long time, reflecting on her thoughts and emotions, before her shadow’s voice knocked her out of her stupor.  
“It is ready, Master.”  
As she nodded her understanding and slowly rose from her kneeling position, she suddenly, desperately wanted the love of her life to say her name. However, she said nothing, as she walked into the dining room and was surprised to see he had prepared roasted fish and noodles, her favorite combination...and what reminded her of him the most. Smiling inwardly, she sat down and ate with more speed than what she had been for the past half a year. She knew he was to the side of her with his head bowed, silently waiting for her orders...like a good, obedient shadow and not as her dear friend and keeper of her heart.  
“Chang An,” she called to him as she savored the fish that was cooked to perfection.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him step out of the shadows of the curtains.  
“Yes, Master.”  
She was so surprised by the look of him that she glanced over and gave him a subconscious look over. He was wearing his normal blue robes, but the sleeves were rolled up and the front was not fully tied so the muscles of his forearms and upper chest were seen. But what surprised her the most was his hair; she had never seen it in his face or half unbound before and both effects were stunning. He was even more handsome, if such a thought was possible. The hardest thing she ever had to do was look away and act like nothing happened. Truthfully, her heart was pounding in her ears and her mouth was suddenly dry as she focused on the food before instead of the illicit, seductive man to the right of her. She gathered her scattered thoughts to remember what she was going to say.  
“Come here.”  
He moved closer...and, immediately, she berated herself. That was not the right decision if she was forcing herself to not look at him.  
“Sit.”  
He did while she mentally slapped herself. Her mind and mouth were apparently two different entities. This close, she could literally smell him and that was all it took. Her stubborn self control broke as if it wasn’t there in the first place. Staring into his dark eyes after nearly half a year made her heart stop and soar at the same time. She could see every emotion in them, laid bare and vulnerable, for her to use as she saw fit. She sat, frozen, under the force of his gaze. Words would not come as her heart felt like it physically ached with longing.   
“Chang An...” she whispered after who knows how long. She had her hands balled into fists to not touch him.  
“Mei-ah...”  
The longing intensified to new heights at the intimate shortening of her name.   
“I must ask you something, my shadow.”  
“Ask, my master.”  
“Can I trust you with my heart once more?”  
“Forgive me.”  
“Answer my question.”  
“Please.”  
“Say it!”  
He stared at her with such painful longing. She desperately wanted that pain to vanish but she needed his answer first.  
“Can I trust you?” she whispered so softly that it was almost not heard.  
“Yes.”  
Her heart steered her body as she moved so fast that the momentum knocked both of them to the floor. Her hands delved into his hair as she desperately kissed him, needing the taste of him as much as the scent. He responded with such ferociousness that it stole her breath away as she felt his hands all over her body. She reluctantly pulled away, panting, as she needed air to not faint. Barely a moment passed before she was back to kissing him again, but instead of his alluring mouth, all over his face. She gently pulled a hand out of his hair and framed his jawline to move his head as she wished as she kissed every inch of his face. She firmly bit into his lower lip before licking it to ease the sting.  
“I love you,” she moaned out as he flipped them over so she was under him, taking control from her so easily that it made her flush in arousal.  
His dark gaze tore through her, seeming to demand everything from her. “Forgive me.”  
From this moment on, Wan Mei knew she would forever submit to him. “I do,” she said, her heart overruling her mind.  
“I love you too,” he responded, voice husky with emotion. “My beautiful Wan Mei.”  
She could hardly stand this burning desire raging within her. She must have him or else she’ll perish. “Please...Chang An...”  
“What do you want, Mei-ah? Me? Then you shall have me.”


End file.
